ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ares Rinha
26e3f4ce7c1d16bbd4c08e81ce8ad675--future-tattoos-jojo-bizarre.jpg Inactive As of 11/19/17 Background Information ''Before birth'' Ares parent were both of the Jugo clan though they were more than just any Jugo members. His mother, a healer of the clan named Octavia, she was famous within the clan and known throughout the small village for her skills in the Medical Ninjutsu arts. She led the smalls clan's medical team, was a woman who took charge and nothing could stop her from reaching her goals with her focus on success. His father, was named Mashiro. He was a proud member of the Jugo clan as well and lived up to his expectations, and more. At first they could not stand each other, his mother's ways were a bit unorthodox while his father considered himself too prideful in the community to be bothered with the commoner's daughter. Even though she was a successful woman, to him the family in which you were brought defined who a Shinobi was. But once they got to know each other through him getting injured during a battle they hit it off immediately. The two of them would engage in marriage a year after they started to actually speak to each other. Once Mashiro moved on in the ranks, He was a powerful man, holding the ability to utilize his Sage art as well as the sheer amount of power he had at his disposal. Years later Octavia fell pregnant with Mashiro's child. Filled with joy and the feeling of true happiness his father was pleased to have a son. ''Born on the 22nd of July'' Ares was raised by his parents inside the newly small built village. Both of his parents were very concerned for his safety against any harm that could come from him whether it be bandits, invaders who seek to destroy this village system created by his mother and his father, Mashiro. He was never alone, always safe inside the home. Though this wasn't fail-proof as his parents would soon discover. One of the guards assigned to Ares protection detail was bribed with a great amount of money for him to simply slip in a rare but deadly poison inside a drink within their home. But instead of Ares himself taking the drink it was his parents bandits knew his mother and father were to strong to handle on even grounds. This drug was only enough to weaken them giving them the edge they needed to invade. This was during his mother's pregnancy with her second child, their village was raided by wandering shinobi in need of supplies. One of the invaders was a women who specialized in Ninjutsu herself. She invaded his parents' home however when pleading for her life his mother explained to the women that she was pregnant. His father felt helpless as he watched them slaughter his loved one just like his dead wife he pled for his life but it wasn't enough just like his spouse he was also killed during the invasion. At the time Ares was well hidden behind furniture he was only able to see face of the murder of his parents. Their bodies laid like ghoulish mannequins, the esophagus and arteries sticking out like so much corrugated and rubber tubing. It looked as if a special effects team had worked over time, but that smell... That smell could only come from recently slaughtered animals. In this case the animals were human and their corpses were still warm, the blood thickening but not yet dried on their waxy skin. Seeing this changed Ares for the worst. The Invasion left the village in shambles Ares along with other other children became orphans of war. He was only 14 when he lost his parents even being of that age he was the oldest of all the survivors from the slaughter. They all looked at Ares as a leader even when he himself saw himself as a failure. With the responsibilities of taking care of the children Ares never gotten to chance to mourn for his family's death. He kept it used that anger to keep him motivated he believed it would make him stronger. So when Ares left his village the seven children followed and over the years, they formed a ragtag group refugees. He and his group spent their days antagonizing shinobi bandits and emigrants on the outskirts of the land of Wind, living in forest tree houses. The first few years they grew up alone on the mountains, staying inside a wooden house with cracks and holes in it where it oftentimes rained. Having no actual money for clothes. Ares himself walked barefoot his entire childhood and grew accustomed to it. The first few years were hard for him as his feet had gotten scratched and scraped on a daily basis on sharp rocks located on the mountain he called home. They robbed and stole anything they could but one day they came around and stole from a bandit group that decided to fight back who didn't care that they where mer children. They tied them up and begun beating them to a bloody mesh being right in the center of it all triggered Ares the same anger from that day continued to build up inside him. Again and Again his thrive for anger rose to the point of no return he has transformed. Moments after the screaming had stopped so very suddenly. One minute he was right in their face, more alive than he had ever been. The next second their bodies where dead on the ground, blood flowed, thick and sluggish, from a slash across his gut,s pilling out a nest glistening grey snakes. Eyes that once danced with light where now vacant and staring. The once rosy complexion had become waxy and pale. The mouth of his comrades that was so quick to smile in life lies stiff and agape. Within these moments a voice within Ares head spoke to him. Listen as you read further "Dont worry my child...I'm here I've always been here, this.. this right here was a act of God your first step in accpecting of what you are. Listen to me your not alone now I'm here to guide you through it. Now take my hand as I lead you into the path you where created to take.."' Listen as you read Tumblr mzht3rTmzR1r3rdh2o1 500.gif '"They deserv'ed it. Repeat it to yourself. They deserved it." Ares spotted maggots, flecks of doughy white nestled within mangled flesh, feverishly squirming into hunks of gore. "They deserved it. Repeat it to yourself. They deserved it." Their once handsome features were spotted with angry bruises, and death had frozen his face into a rigid snarl, a final, eternal lamentation to the heavens. "They deserved it. Repeat it to yourself. They des-" He soon passed out awakening to Obelisk Rinha who found Ares body lifeless on the ground surrounded by thousands of corpse, when the question came to who killed them Ares lied. He wished to go but Obelisk refused attempting to give Obelisk another shot at life all he had to do was accpect Obelisk training and traveling. As years passed Ares started to get the hang of the very basics of chakra. His very first technique which he learned was the Body Flicker technique. Though this was not without struggle, still young and wet behind the ears he had to practice learning this technique for a while, it took him a few weeks of practicing the technique daily in order to finally get the hang of using it properly. Obelisk taught him to respect others and to hold the Rinha clan near and dear to his heart. His father told him stories of how he was to one day lead the Army during the last great war to greatness and achieve feats that not even Ares could believe. It made him feel happy to know that this is what his adopted father hope for him to become, it also made him work harder. But as time passed so did the bridge between the two Rinha's Ares anger and Obelisk calmness weren't the best mixture. They fought nonstop Ares attitude was burning the bridge of the man who gave him life, it was the act of the Demon war that brought them together. Obelisk believed it was Ares lack of goal that kept fuled his undying rage, he may of been right. Because the day of sailing the day him and his adopted father where on their way to the New world just off shore Ares saw someone. His fist balled in anger as his hues set upon the man who killed his parents. A goal at last. Personality & Behavior Ares is very original, and a creative thinkers. Ares also has the qualities of being a natural leaders, but he tends to to use force rather than thinking something all the way through. 'On several occasions others have had to hold Ares back, suggesting that he has a quick temper. He appears to follow Obelisk orders, but defies him when he thinks he can get away with it. Ares can hold a grudge for a long time. He often displays aggressive behavior later on for more reasonable reasons despite remaining easily irritable. Jugo Effect Ares has a dual nature, as indicated by Obelisk when shifted into this complex Ares becomes more aggressive. When he's fully within his true Complex he demonstrates his love of fighting and brutality but on a far more destructive level. This violent and maniacal side of him seemingly stemmed from both his extraordinary power that he never properly learned to control as well as the traumatic events of his birth, causing his frenzies to happen more frequently and last longer as he grew. Ares also seems to have a real problem controlling his rage, meaning that he could end up destroying himself. His thirst for combat and desire for death and destruction of things is unyielding, as shown by the destruction of his own comrades. He has low sanity of said madness. Appearance Ares is a young man of muscular build and sporting unkempt hair, He is extremely handsome, managing to easily swoon several women using his godly looks, among other things. His trademark accessory is his long thin headband patterned with a row of tessellated triangles. Tumblr nqrpm7wSnb1rcgq4wo1 500-878.jpg Raijin bf1df7e72c01c44973cde93ae4d03617.jpg ''' '''Just a normal Mask that features a Demon he won at the festival Abilities This clan is an unnamed family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. *'Note:' *'Stage One: Every Stat is increased by .5' *'Stage Two: Every Stat is Increased by 1 single point.' 'Special Triat ' *'Good Timing' Ares Pivotal Bank *Yuutheo Akimichi rejected Ares ultimatum and proceeded to attack him & Kyo along with Vodal. ' Databook Criminal Feats *Has killed his loyal memebers of a group he called the Nile *Tourted bandits Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Nier @''5:54 10/5/2017''